buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulfur
|- style="height: 80px;" | |- | rowspan="2" valign="bottom" |The history of Ulfur Olafsson was well documented by the Watcher's Council prior to it's destruction at the hands of agents of the First. This document attempts to collate such information for the purposes of training new field recruits and highlighting the danger that vampires present. He is also well known by a few titles that he has affectated over the years. Most notably: Descendant of the Wolves, Devourer of Sharks (it appears that, once while staying in Barcelona and when questioned of his ability he, quite literally, swam out into the Mediterranian Sea, killed a shark and ate it... right where he killed it) and Slayer of Men. Ulfur's youth was rather standard for the time and place of his birth. He was the second born son of Olafur and Veronika Leifsson (Vagnsdottir in her maidenhood) on the 9th of April, 1856. He was raised well, a Pietist Lutheran, and grew quite inseparble from his elder brother, Tomas. When he was fourteen his younger sister, Sif, was born. His home of Akranes was a simple fishing along the western coast of Iceland. By the age of twenty he had followed in the footsteps of his father. Becoming a simple fisherman, his life, unchanged, would have followed a rather ordinary course. He was married to one Halldora Ingimarsdottir on the 4th of December, 1873. It as in early July, 1885, that a traveller from Spain arrived in the dead of night. He kept to the local inn for the most part, interacting little with the local populace. Though, for some reason or another, he took a liking to Ulfur who, despite his Pietist upbringing, couldn't help himself a drink or two at the end of the working day. It was on the 12th that Ulfur discovered the truth about the Spaniard he had come to know as Amado Carlito. The vampire, following Ulfur from the inn in the dark of night, cornered him and beat him down with little effort. Then, expressing his fondness of the man, drained him dry and offered some of his own blood in return. The ritual complete, Ulfur awoke shortly after in a shallow grave only a few nights later. Ulfur was greeted by Amado, but the change from human to vampire had twisted any ideals the man may once have held. Dismissing Amado almost out of hand, he made way to his home where his wife, swollen with his unborn child, slept. There, he killed her quite brutally, tearing her head from her shoulders to carry it, across town, to his childhood home. The head was rolled through the open doorway, much to the screams of his family, and in he strode to murder his gathered family... Gathered for the fifteenth birthday of Sif. It was not unanimous slaughter, however. Though beaten bodily, Ulfur left his father alive. Leaving one thread of his mortal existence, and departing Akranes forever. He made his way to Reykjavik, where he sought quickly to leave Iceland aboard a ship bound for London. He kept to the galleys, feeding on the occasional fellow passenger in secret and disposing of their corpses overboard. Once in London, Ulfur set about the usual for a vampire. He relished the bloodshed, the outright slaughter that he could commit in the dark of night without remorse. He worked his way outward from there and into the country side, and over the next two years cut a bloody swath throughout the English countryside. Close on his heels, however, and seeking revenge against the demon which had claimed his family, was Olafur--his father. He met his father on the outskirts of Glasgow in 1891. They fought and, once again, Ulfur was victorious. This time, as a punishment for his father's failure to defeat him, he dragged his father to the home of a random family and butchered them. A reminder, he said, of the consequences of following him. Such encounters, however, occurred frequently over the next eight years--families slaughtered, Ulfur said, due to his father's arrogance--until finally, when Olafur held nothing but bitter hatred for the monster his son had become, Ulfur drained every last drop from his father. So it was that, on the 25th of January, 1898, Ulfur killed his last living relative. Well, almost. It is quite often considered, among vampires, that there is some kind of familial bond between sire and childe. So it was that, without his father to torment, Ulfur set about finding Amado. Seven years passed with only the occasional household bloodbath to his name, before he was finally discovered doing his usual--drinking away at a Barcelonan publican and scouting new blood. Clearly, however, he had already found one. The fledgling provided little resistance when Ulfur set upon her. Amado's earlier childe clearly the more experienced fighter. Once he was done, he gutted her and dragged her to the place their sire had set up business. Where he was when they arrived is uncertain, but Ulfur entertained himself with a wholesale slaughter of the publican's patrons. Amidst the carnage he strung the fledgling up, hanging her from the rafters by her own entrails. As a vampire, it didn't kill her... But it was perhaps the most painful thing many would dream of experiencing. Even as a vampire, Amado was shocked at the brutality which met him when he returned. The shock became outrage when he saw his new prize dangling from the ceiling. He swore and cursed everything he knew and, just as he was about to depart to seek whoever was responsible, he turned to stare face to face with Ulfur. Amado's neck met with a fiercely swung steel greatsword, and that was the end of his sire. And like his father before, he left the fledgling there--dangling, but alive. A new toy to torment. It didn't last long, however. Ulfur grew bored of her only a year later and decapitated her in much the same fashion he did his sire. That is all that we have been able to piece together of Ulfur's history. Though there are occasional reports of a rather family murdered in a manner quite typical to him, and one, dubious, report of him challenging a troll to a wrestling match, he has done little of note in the last hundred years or so. On 20th of December, 2019, Ulfur's soul was restored in Sunnydale, California, by Hayden Cartwright. Layout by Janisu. |- | valign="top" rowspan="2" | |} Category:Characters